Lacey Sharp (Chilling Visions: 5 Senses of Fear)
Lacey Sharp (Symba Smith) is the main villainess of the 2013 horror anthology film Chilling Visions: 5 Senses of Fear. She was the head of the mysterious Watershed Corp organization, with two of the anthology's other antagonists, Miss Margaret and Dr. Tom, being employees of the company. Lacey made her first brief appearance in the film's opening movie, "Smell", before re-appearing in the segment, "Taste". The segment had Lacey meeting with notorious computer hacker Aaron Whitworth, commending him when she walked into the conference room where he was waiting to find he had hacked into a tablet. She also gave cryptic responses to Aaron's inquiries about her company and why he was called there, saying her job was to "find people" to do jobs all over the world. Lacey also displayed to Aaron her knowledge of his hacking abilities and offered him a job for her: to piece together the scattered fragments of a song and restore them in the proper order. Despite Lacey's offer of a full-time position with Watershed in exchange for his work, as well as her warning that the deal was non-negotiable and that he would be considered "competition" if he refused, Aaron declined Lacey's deal, saying he preferring working alone and on his own terms and had a bad feeling about Watershed. With that, Lacey turned heel by licking Aaron's face before stabbing him in the hand with a syringe she had hidden under the table. Lacey then proceeded to don a mask with steel jaws and viciously began mauling Aaron, ignoring his pleas that he could take the job. Aaron fled the room and attempted to escape after finding none of the other Watershed employees would help him, only for the psychotic villainess to corner Aaron in the elevator and maul him to death. Afterwards, a blood-drenched Lacey returned to her employees, with her assistant Chelsea informing her that her next prospective employee, Grace Englehart, was on her way. The film's final segment, "Listen", revealed that the song Lacey was looking for someone to restore was a piano piece by composer Mikkola Losif titled "Listen, My Children"; a song which was rumored to kill anyone who listened to it. After (presumably) accepting the job offer from Lacey, Grace teamed up with documentarians Andy and Jesse to investigate the piece, with their investigation being aided by an anonymous source--possibly Lacey herself--leaving them tapes of a known recording of the song along with numbers painted on a wall on how to restore the song into its proper order. Andy and Jesse succesfully restore the recording, which shows pianist Vic Hambly playing the song for a set of four patients, as part of an experiment being run by researcher Dr. Beck. Hambly (having had his eardrums cut out) is able to play the song to completion, resulting in the four patients and Dr. Beck violently killing themselves. Despite Andy and Jesse's decision to destroy the recording to prevent further death, Grace instead posts the uncut recording online, with the film ending with Andy and Jesse posting a warning not to listen to the song. Trivia *Symba Smith previously appeared on That's So Raven as villainess Victoria Kayne. Gallery Lacey Sharp2.png Lacey Sharp3.png|Lacey during her heel turn Lacey Sharp4.png|Lacey after killing Aaron symba 2_1_1.gif symba 2_1_2.gif symba 2_1_3.gif symba 2_1_4.gif symba 2_1_5.gif symba 2_1_6.gif symba 2_1_7.gif Category:2010s Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini